


The Summons

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Shower Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: "I- damn it, Heimdall, I did not summon you."A pillow of steam floats between them, but it isn't enough to mask his friend and closest adviser's smirk. "Oh, you did," Heimdall confirms. "Quite loudly, in fact."
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Summons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! <3

"You summoned me."

"Oh shit," is Thor's unceremonious reply. He flattens against the shower wall, but it refuses to assist and swallow him whole. The stall is full of steam thanks to lukewarm water striking lightning-flecked skin.

Thor should unhand himself if he means to have any kind of coherent conversation. But he was just getting to the good part, that moment when time and space disappear. Every new kingly duty and concern melts into pure and easy. It's nice for one thing to be easy these days.

Thor's other hand grasps at the side of his head for hair that has yet to grow back. He scowls. "I- damn it, Heimdall, I _did not_ summon you."

A pillow of steam floats between them, but it isn't enough to mask his friend and closest adviser's smirk. "Oh, you did," Heimdall confirms. "Quite loudly, in fact."

Thor grimaces, but only partly from embarrassment. Even the awkwardness of the moment isn't enough to deflate his need. Water cascades down Thor's skin with a hiss, like meat crackling on a grill. Heat flushes his face and blossoms through his chest.

Heimdall looks on Thor with Thor's own blue for his eyes. Thor's single remaining one squints back in brilliant gold.

"Well, it wasn't intentional," Thor says - croaks, actually. His heart is racing, and he struggles to keep his breaths even through the steam. "I'm getting on just fine on my own."

"Are you?" Heimdall asks. The weight of his stare is like a planet. Thor's legs give a minute flex further open.

"You can see, can't you?" Thor snaps, but the strain makes his voice waver. 

"I certainly can," Heimdall says.

His body through the steam takes shape in lounge garb, a far cry from Thor's own state of undress. He stands under the shower spray, unlike Thor completely dry.

Heimdall is not shy about letting his eyes wander. Thor feels his gaze like hands down his stomach. Gripping his shaft with the ease of a sword hilt. Stroking firmly but sweetly, making Thor arch from the wall.

To know all those eyes have seen, and that these same eyes are fixed on him now...

The temperature of the stall increases. Thor bites his lip against the power frothing through him. It burns under his squeezed eyelids and jumps like static off his fingers.

"Can you feel me, Heimdall?" Thor asks. He squeezes fingers around his cock, and his breath stutters in his chest.

Across the stall, a thick sigh. Also, in Thor's head. From his own chest, husked and longing. It's answer enough for his question.

Thor sees Heimdall apart from him, but also through him. Takes in his own soaked body with a single gold eye. The water dribbling down his stomach. His cock blushed and rigid in his own hand.

"You'll tear us all apart at this rate," Heimdall says. The fond warmth of his words flutters across Thor's skin. Thor's breath catches, and sparks leap from his fingertips. 

"Whose fault will that be?" Thor's voice fails at both humor and offense. "I was- I was fine before you-"

"Before you summoned me," Heimdall says. Beside him, against him, inside him. Thor groans.

A pleasant weight crosses Thor's lips. Thor kisses after him, gasps against the skin he knows, distantly, is his own. But it also belongs to Heimdall. As do his eyes, his body, his very thoughts, his whispers through the steam.

"Thor." Heimdall's voice softens with humor. "Don't destroy the ship."

His hand is around Thor's cock. His hand, or Thor's hand. It doesn't matter. Heimdall grips him with the sturdy welcome of familiar steel. Thor smothers a moan against the fingers pressed to his lips. Dripping skin sweet to the taste. He drags his tongue out, tastes himself and his most loyal friend.

A tender swipe of a thumb crosses Thor's shaft head. A fist around the crown. Short, urging squeezes. Thor bites his lip against the feeling. White blazes against gold, fighting for control in his remaining eye.

Thor comes with a full body shudder. The water does not make it to his skin in the moment, boiling immediately, turning the shower stall into a sauna.

Thor presses dazed kisses to the weight against his lips. Heimdall answers for a second, mouth soft and encouraging. 

Then, it becomes Thor's own hand against his face, his own hand around his cock. Only one body in the refresher.

"Find me after," an echo in the back of his mind. "Your majesty."

Thor snorts, head braced wearily against the shower wall. "I didn't break the ship, by the way," he mumbles. "You're welcome."

No response this time, but Thor has no doubt that he's been heard. He also has no doubt that he'll be finding Heimdall very soon.


End file.
